Talk:The Weakest Link/@comment-4689777-20170131013729
Well I just wrote a whole fucking review but when I hit "post comment" it gave me some bullcrap about the login server and because I didn't copy I just fucking lost it all, so I'm fucking angry now and need to remember wtf I said even though I just fucking said it and just ugh. Okay. Ali. She's a basic bitch. Hated her in flashbacks. I get why this ep is called the weakest link. At the same time. Loved her going ballistic against Robert. It was interesting to see her morals -- "morals" -- in flashback and then having those morals be compromised in the present. She's kind of a vapid character but that's good because it means she has more room for development, and I'm excited to see how she progresses as the series goes on. Matthew, meanwhile, was kind of a dick so was hard to root for either of them in their little conflict. Ben and Liz. And Tyson. Fun enough story. Lots of tension in the first two acts. Lots of drama in the last. I like Liz as a character. She just seems like a nice person and that's a virtue. Her not being able to admit that it's a crapshack world is a little off though. Don't have much more to say about this story, sorry. Maybe I did in the old review I'm so tired I don't remember. Gonna blow my brains out when this is done jsyk. Mary and Brad. They're my faves, honestly. Don't ask me why, considering they've perhaps done the least, I just find the idea of two hesitant soldiers following the orders of a corrupt/confused government in the wake of a zombie apocalypse interesting, and is something that's never been done by TWD itself. Maybe FTWD idk I never watched it. But yeah, will be cool to see how that goes. My fave scene of the whole ep was the final scene with the Napalm bombing and Mary and Brad joining hands and walking away. Could just really imagine the visual spectacle of it all were this a real show. V good. Gold star. 10/10. Rena was quite a fun villain. His dialogue was pretty OTT at times but also entertaining enough. VA-VA-VOOM! Ohai. Thought you were gonna do cannibal story super early then nah. Then realized this is maybe only one season so, huh, might as well blow through all the arcs. I agree that half the main group feel expendable af cos there's so many of them, and I keep forgetting who they even are and what characters exist. Lol, side-note, didn't realize Rena wasn't already a character that existed b4 his intro. Anyway, it feels kinda obvious that a lot of them are just there so they can be killed off later. Which is fair enough, but I hope we come to care about them before you do, so we don't just sort of shrug our shoulders when peeps like poor Rachel inevitably kick the bucket. I probably had more to say but now I've forgotten because UGH I'M SO ANNOYED AT STUPID WIKIA FFS FFS FFS but yeah good ep I enjoyed it keep it up thnx. PS can't imagine a major government official calling himself "Joey" and then be expected to be taken seriously. Just can't.